The Railgun's little playmate Revised
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: A short story,   Mikoto agree's to help a little with her problems, but could this girl have the mysterious powers of a Level 6? WARNING STORY CONTAINS DIAPER USAGE.
1. Chapter 1

"Such a misfortune!" Kamijō Tōuma yells as he is running down the residential streets of Academy City trying to get away from a certain middle school level 5 electro master girls chasing him. "Will you stop chasing already biri biri, why are you so obsessed about fighting me?"

"I told you that my name is Misaka Mikoto, get it right for once you jerk; and stop running from me, face me already!" Mikoto yells as she shoots surges of electricity at Touma.

"Why are you always chasing me? Don't you have anything else better to do then to plan your next ambush against me?" Touma asked running and ducking behind a parked car trying to avoid been hit while his back was turned towards the thunder wielding girl chasing him.

"Because I want to know why I can't beat you, why my power won't work on you!" Mikoto yells gathering huge burst electricity in the palm of her hands and firing it at Touma.

Touma sees the electrical attack coming towards him and knows he won't be able to escape it so he lifts up his right arm and cancels out the attack with his Imagine Breaker. Mikoto is once again shocked and enraged at the same time that her attack her no effect on Touma, there was not a scratch on him. "Why...why won't my power work on you?" Mikoto snaps and charges at Touma with her fist surging with electricity. Again with his right hand, Touma catches her punch and cancels out the electric surge.

Mikoto though about electrocuting Touma while she was in touching him but found she could not use her power for some reason. "What's going on? Why isn't the electrical current isn't flowing through my body?" Mikoto began to panic wondering what to do next then she noticed that Touma still had her by the hand and started to blush. Knowing she could not use her powers with him touching her, all Mikoto could do was scream in embarrassment.

"Hey wait, why are you screaming, someone might mistake me for a pervert." Touma says trying to get Mikoto to stop screaming.

"Then let go of me you idiot" Mikoto pulling away trying to escape his grip, but Touma world not let go.

"No way, if I try and let go you'll just attack me again!" Touma said back still holding Mikoto's hands firmly

Some of the residents herd the scream and came out of their houses. "Hey what's that high school boy doing to that middle school girl?" One of the people asks.

"Is he trying to have his way with her?" One woman asks.

"Look at the uniform that girls wearing, she from Tokiwadai Middle School."

"Yeah she's an Ojo-Sama." Two people added.

"Someone please, call Judgment or Anti Skill." Another woman yells.

"Screw Judgment, I'll take care of this little punk." A big buff guy walks out his house towards Touma. "So you like picking on little girls do ya, ya punk?" The buff man asked flexing his muscles cracking his fingers.

"No wait, it's just a misunderstanding" Touma said backing up, he let go of Mikoto's hand and looked to her for back up," Hey say something already!" Touma begs but Mikoto just stands there with a love struck smile on her face still blushing. Touma quickly dashes off in the opposite direction being chased be a mob of people. "Such a misfortune!" Touma yells one last time.

Mikoto finally snaps out for her blushing state to see Touma in a far off distance, too far to run after. "Hey don't run away from me I haven't beaten you yet" She yelled throwing up her arms. "Damn that coward, I swear the next time I see him I'll-" Mikoto stop's her pouting when she here's a woman screaming, she run off in the directions of the scream to see what's happening.

* * *

Mikoto arrives to see a huge dog about to attack a woman; the dog was growling fiercely showing it razor sharp teeth towards the woman ready to attack her at any second. "Hey knock it off you mutt" Mikoto yell's at the dog. The dog turns its attention towards Mikoto and lunges at her with its mouth wide open prepared to bit her. Mikoto dodges the dogs attack and charges up electricity, but before she could fire it the dog quickly turns around rams Mikoto face first into a giant pile of manure (horse and cow crap you put on grass to make it greener)." Why you over grown flea bag!" Mikoto growls her whole body sparking. "I'm already pissed off from that coward running off on me so I hope you don't mind taking my anger out on you!" Mikoto counters shooting electricity at the dog but purposely misses; the dog lets out a loud whimper and runs off in the opposite direction."

"Yuck! What is this stuff, it stinks!" Mikoto whines. "Argg! And why do my eyes burn so much." Mikoto cries clutching her eyes closed.

The lady that the dog was going to attack ran over to help "Oh no are you alright young lady?" The woman asks worryingly.

"Yeah I think so, I'm ok, just a little dirty that's all." Mikoto responded moving around still with her eyes closed.

Mikoto was covered from head to toe in manure; it even got inside her clothes. She still had her eyes closed and could not see at the moment. "Oh no this is really bad, we need to get you cleaned up and fast." The woman said, she suddenly lifted Mikoto up by her armpits and the cradled the girl in her arms, the lady then carried Mikoto off into her house.

"Hey wait, what do you think you're doing? Where are you taking me? Put me down!" Mikoto struggled to get out of the woman's arms, but the women ignored Mikoto's protesting and kept walking. She was brought down what felt like a long hallway then into a room that felt damp and warm around her, the woman sat Mikoto down in a chair. She then felt her shirt been unbuttoned, and jerked away from the woman. "What are you trying to do to me? I don't feel that way about other girls!" Mikoto yelled trying to get away from the woman.

"Please you need let me help you!" The woman spoke. "That manure you fell in had some really dangerous chemicals in it. I need to get it out of your eyes and hair now, or do you could go blind and your hair will fall out?

"What, really? Oh kami I going to die!" Mikoto started to panic.

The woman grabbed Mikoto by both of arms trying to calm her down. "Please clam down!" The woman said calmly. "You not are going to die,** IF** you cooperate and let me get that stuff off your hair and skin now!" The woman continues to take of Mikoto's clothes.

"No I can undress myself" Mikoto yelled in embarrassment still resisting.

The woman sighed. "Still resisting huh? Well I guess I have no choice then." The woman said putting her hand on top of Mikoto's forehead, instantly all the embarrassment she had felt had suddenly disappeared and Mikoto was left sunned and speechless. Without any more resisting from Mikoto the woman went back to work taking off her clothes starting with her uniform vest, then her top and bra. Next the woman worked her way down to Mikoto's removing her skirt and was surprised to find that she was wearing shorts under, last came her Gekota printed panties came off then her shoes and socks. Mikoto was then walked over to the bathtub lifted up again and sat down in the warm water.

The feeling of the water snapped Mikoto out of her trance. "W-what did you just do to me?" She asked.

"I used my power of Mental Regression to take away your modesty." The woman responded.

"Mental regression, what do you mean, like I'm going to turn into a kid mentally."

"Yes my power does work like that, but I can also use it so you don't feel nervousness or anger also." The woman responded. "You see a three or four year old child doesn't know the meaning of modesty so they can stand naked in a crowd full of people and not feel any embarrassment, I just manipulated your mind into thinking that." The lady said leaving Mikoto's side for a second and walking to the medicine cabinet and taking out a bottle of eye cleaner. She walked back over to Mikoto and held her head back and used a couple or drips in each eye. "So how does you feel now, do they still burn?"

"My eyes still burn a little, but it's not as bad." Mikoto told her.

"Give it about 20 minutes and you should be able to see again." The woman smiled. "But for now let's get you cleaned up; err what was your name again?"

"Misaka Mikoto" She told her.

"Well then Mikoto-chan you're in good hands, by the way my name is Maime." She said squirting shampoo in her hands and went on to washing Mikoto's hair.

"I can do that myself Maime-san." Mikoto said rising her hands.

Maime slapped both of Mikoto's hands away. "Just let me help you OK, I need to make sure we get all those nasty chemicals out of your hair and skin or else you'll really be in big trouble young lady." Mikoto finally gave up and stopped fighting and let Maime bathe her. She let the shampoo sit in Mikoto's hair, then used a bath towel to wash her body starting with her chest area on down, finally Maime used a bucket of water to wash the shampoo suds out of Mikoto's hair. "Why don't you stay in the water a little longer while I put your clothes in the wash and bring you something else to ware."

"That sounds good to me." Mikoto shook her head and relaxed in the water while Maime took the girls clothes and put them in the washer.

Maime then went into another room and rummaged through a closet to find something to wear for Mikoto, but most of the clothes were either too big or too small for her to wear, in the end Maime found a puffy frilly pink dress with a purple heart and a giant red ribbon tied in the back. Maime walked over to another part of the closet and took a green package, she ripped the package open and pulled out an under garment like item then walked back to the bathroom.

"Hey Mikoto-chan are you ready to get out now?" Maime called out.

"Yeah the bath was great Maime-san" Mikoto said standing up in the water.

Maime brought over a giant bath towel and used it to dry Mikoto off. "I brought to some clothes for you to wear but... they may a bit too childish, sorry I hope you don't mind."

Mikoto fought through the burning sensation in her eyes was able to open her them a little bit to see the dress. "Wow that looks so cute!" Mikoto said with her eye's glimmering, but quickly shut them when she felt the burning sensation again.

"I guess I was wrong then" Maime giggled, she then took Mikoto by the hand and led her to a chair, Mikoto held onto Maime's shoulders as she stepped into something that felt like underwear but puffy, Maime slid the puffy like underwear up Mikoto's legs and around her waist, last came the dress which Maime just slipped over the girls head.

"Maime-san these pantie's feel kind 'a puffy, what are they?" Mikoto asked feeling the material of the garment.

"Sorry Mikoto-chan their adult pull-ups and it's the only thing I had that you could wear as underwear."

"What you have me in a diaper?" Mikoto shouted.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm am a nurse, and I deal with girls your age all the time, and before you start to protest again just know I have to get you uniform clean, so please just deal with it for a few hours." Maime said sternly this time.

"OK" Mikoto said dropping her head in defeat. "But first tell me, will I forever have no modesty, because I have a room that would go crazy if she find out that I don't."

"Don't worry my power only last a couple hours, by the time you're ready to leave, my power would have worn off by then or sooner. My house is pretty big so I'm just going to carry you to a room until your able to see again OK." Without a word from Mikoto, Maime picked her up and carried her to a room and laid her in a bed. "You lay here for a while and I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes." Mikoto responded with an "OK" and lay in the bed until she drifted off to sleep tired from the day's events.

* * *

"Where am I?" Mikoto gave off a soft moan as she woke up from her slumber, opening her eyes for the first time while in side of Maime's house. She looked at her surrounding and noticed that the room she had been sleeping in was big enough to be a college lecture hall with nothing too special to look at inside the room besides their just being the bed she was lying in and an office desk. Mikoto left the room and then found herself in a long hallway with 6 doors on each side. "Wow Maime-san must have a lot of money to live in a house this big." Mikoto said to herself but then she was pretty rich herself going to Tokiwadai Middle School a school for rich girls.

Using her ability to sense electrical impulses from other human bodies, Mikoto entered one of the rooms and found herself in what looked like a little girls room. The walls and carpet were light pink and the room was filled with girl's toys and stuffed animals wearing handmade dresses. Mikoto walked around the room admiring how cute the room looked when someone came from behind her and lifted up the back of her dress. This shocked Mikoto so she quickly turned around to find a little girl wearing a yellow flower dress.

The girl smiles and giggled at Mikoto "Hey Onee-chan your just like me right?" She spoke happily.

"_Wow she's so cute!" _Mikoto squealed to herself, she knelled down to eye level with the girl asking. "What do you mean just like you?"

The girl lifted her own dress reviling a diaper with a yellow stain in the middle. "So you can't hold it in also Onee-chan?"

Mikoto realized that she was still wearing an adult pull-up, and was at a loss for words not knowing what to say to the girl. "Well it's not like that, err..."

"Alice" The girl answered for her. "My name is Alice, Onee-chan."

"Alice-chan it's not like that, I'm wearing this because-" Before Mikoto could finish her sentience Alice took Mikoto by the hand and drug her over to a pile of stuffed animals on the floor "Onee-chan come on, lets play." Alice gave Mikoto a stuffed rabbit to play hold on to, while Alice held on to a teddy bear and began to play when Maime walked into the room.

"So this is where you were Mikoto-chan, I was worried when I came back and you weren't in the room I left you in, and I see you met my daughter Alice?"

Alice ran up to Maime and jumped into her arms and ban-bared her mother with countless questions. "Mommy, Mommy Onee-chan is like me right? She has to wear diaper's all the time just like me right, she can be my new friend right?"

"Alice what have I told you about pointing out other people's problems, Mikoto-chan probably did not want to be reminded that she's wearing a diaper." Maime lightly scolded

"I'm sorry mommy." Alice told her.

"It's not me you whom should be apologizing to, its Mikoto-chan sweetie."

Alice jumped out of the mother's arms and ran over to Mikoto "I'm sorry Onee-chan, I didn't mean to do it, I hope we can still be friends?"

Mikoto just smiled and patting her one the head. "It's ok, and of course we're still friends."

"Alice it's almost time for lunch why don't you go and get washed up and get ready to eat ok, you can eat with Mikoto-chan." Maime told her.

"But mommy you haven't checked me yet, I'm wet." Alice said holding her dress up.

"Oh I'm sorry honey wait here with your Onee-chan and I'll be right back with your supplies." Maime rushed out of the room.

Maime quickly returned with a diaper, a package of baby wipes a bottle of baby lotion and container of baby powder. Maime spread out a changing mat so Alice could lay down on it, then went to work ripping off the tapes on each side of the diaper and used some baby wipes to clean Alice's bottom. Next came the baby lotion which Maime just rubbed into Alice's skin, Maime took the diaper unfolding it then sliding it under Alice's bottom and applied baby powder in the right area's then tapped up the diaper. Maime then picked up her daughter the placed her back on her feet.

"OK now that, that's done go wash-up ok Alice."

"But mommy what about Onee-chan, you haven't changed her yet."

Mikoto jumped hearing that question then she was struck with an incredible amount of embarrassment, Maime placed her hand on Mikoto's forehead again and used mental regression to take away Mikoto's modesty of wearing a diaper. "It's ok Alice-chan I'm not wet at all." Mikoto told her.

"Yeah Mommy changed her a little while ago so she should still be dry, so get going." Maime said giving her daughter a soft slap on her daughter's diapered behind, Alice then ran out the room.

"Mikoto-chan I so sorry you were forced to play along with her." Maime said bowing her head pleading.

"It's ok Maime-san I really did not mind."

"Mikoto-chan, then can I talk to you after lunch?" Maime asked in a serious tone.

"It's about Alice-Chan right" Mikoto asked.

Maime shook her head yes.

* * *

Later at the kitchen table Alice and Mikoto were enjoying some hamburgers Maime made them for lunch. After lunch was over Alice started yawning indicating that she was sleepy.

"Mikoto-chan can you please wait for me in the next room, we'll talk after I put Alice down for a nap?" Maime asked picking up Alice. Maime took Alice back to her room and put her down for a nap, then walked back the room where Mikoto was waiting for her.

"You probably have a lot of questions you want to ask me right? Why is a girl her age wearing diapers, It's strange to you right?" Maime asked nervously.

"Well err…., I didn't think it like that but, is Alice-Chan sick or something." Mikoto asked.

"No it's a past injury from her power." Maime said sadly. "You see Alice was born with the powers of a level 3 esper and an IQ of 200. When she was just only 4 years of age her powers somehow increased that of a level 4 and was still growing. Alice did not have a normal childhood, instead of playing with kid's her age she would always want to read books or find a way to make her power stronger, she did not want to make any friends; all she cared about were her powers. One day she caught a bad cold and I took her to the hospital, the doctor who examined her noticed her powers and that's where it all went wrong."

"What happened?" Mikoto was getting nervous.

"The staff their told me that my daughter had the potential to make history and become the first level 6 because of her age and the strength of her current power. Alice wanted to do it so I did not stop her even though I was against it in the first place. A month after working with the doctors and doing a series of test Alice's power jumped to a level 5, and that's when I noticed changes in my daughter's behavior. She did not want to have anything to do with me, I could not touch her or get anywhere near her, it was like she rejected my love and I became heartbroken over it. I went and confronted the head doctor, and found out that they were giving my daughter experimental drugs to raise her level that's when I had, had enough with the testing. I was going to take Alice away all of that testing, but the doctor's told me that they were so close to making Alice a level 6 and they would not let me get in their way. I was knocked out and held prisoner. When I finally spoke to my daughter she told me "not to get into her way" with the coldest look in her eyes. A few weeks later, I was let out the cell they were holding me in to watch in final testing that would turn my daughter into a level 6. After the test was completed Alice was the first level 6 to be born, but something went wrong and she lost control of her powers and went crazy. She ended blowing up the lab killing every one inside expect me. Alice somehow protected me, but when I found her she was in a in a pool of her own blood. Thankfully we were under the hospital other doctors got to her in time to save her, but she was in coma for 6 months. I told the police everything that went on in the lab, and all who were involved were arrested. When Alice finally did wake up she was a completely different person, she called me mommy for the first time and she was finally acting like a kid her age should act, and she has no memories of ever having her esper powers. The doctor's told me, while rehabilitating her they could teach her how to use her powers again, but I told them no I want to keep my daughter the way she was. About a year later Alice was finally let out of the hospital, the doctors told me that she will never have any bladder control because of the explosion and the injury she received from it. After-wards we moved here to Academy City to start a new life."

Maime looked over and saw Mikoto clenching her fist and trembling in anger, she had a murderous look in her eyes. "Mikoto-chan what's wrong?"

"They used her... THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS USED HER AND NEARLY GOT YOU AND ALICE-CHAN KILLED!" Mikoto yelled slamming her fist on the table. "The same thing happened to me when I was younger, I gave my DNA to a scientist I trusted, he told me it could be used to help people, years later I found out it was being used for evil purposes. That's why I can't stand bastard's like-." Before Mikoto could finish Maime placed her hand on top of Mikoto's forehead and all the anger she felt was gone. "Y-you used your mental regression powers on me again didn't you."

"A girl your age should not be using language like that." Maime said tapping Mikoto on the head.

"I'm sorry, but when I hear stuff like that it really makes me mad and I can't help myself."

"I know, but you wouldn't want Alice to see you with such a scary face now would you, this is the first time she's has taking a liking to someone she just met, because once Alice find's out that that you really don't need to wear diaper's she'll be upset."

"Why, what for?"

"Before we moved here I tried sending her to school, but the other kids made fun of her because of her problem, I was scared she might revert back to her old self and lose control of her power again, so I took her out of school and home schooled her, I don't want the same thing happening again, but because of that she had become isolated from the world."

"What if I came over and played with her and possibly help her make some friends?" Mikoto asked." I played with the little kids of this city before and they were really nice, I'm pretty sure that Alice could get along with them no problem."

"Yes but are you also saying that you're going to pretend to wear diaper in front of Alice, Mikoto-chan?"

"Yeah but as long as I don't have to use them, then I'll go along with it."

"Mikoto-chan thank you so much, I'm so glad you're willing to do this for my little Alice!" Maime said hugging Mikoto lifting her off the ground. "This means so much to me, I will love you forever if you can help my Alice make friends."

"No problem, but I can't breathe!"

Maime let go of Mikoto. "Oh my sorry, I got a little too excited." Both Mikoto and Maime heard a buzzing sound coming from the kitchen. "Oh your clothes are ready; Alice takes long naps so when she wakes up it will be really late."

"Yeah and my dorm mother will kill me if I miss curfew again." Mikoto said shaking.

"Then you'd better hurry and get dressed, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

Maime took Mikoto's clothes and ironed the wrinkles out and gave them to her. Mikoto quickly changed back into her school uniform in the bathroom and ran to the front door.

"Tell Alice-chan that I will see her tomorrow, and expect to be popular with the other kids ok."

"OK bye Mikoto-chan" Maime said waving.

* * *

On the way back to her dorm Mikoto walked into the convenience store and shortly walked out with a black plastic bag. "_It's a good thing I have no modesty and can't feel embarrassed right now or, I would not have been able to do that."_ She said to herself.

Mikoto reached her dorm room and quickly threw the bag under her bed.

"Onee-sama I missed you". A girl yelled jumping on Mikoto's back, wearing the same uniform as, and had her hair tied in pigtails with red ribbons tied around them.

"Kuroko you have two reasons' to be lucky today, first reason being that I can't get angry at the moment and second we can't use our powers inside the dorms so please get off of me." Mikoto asked calmly.

Kuroko gave Mikoto a strange look. "Onee-sama what do you mean when you said that you could get angry at the moment? Could it be that Onee-sama went out with a boy today and is too happy to get angry with Kuroko?"

"No that's not it now get off of me." Mikoto said prying Kuroko's hand off her back. Mikoto lay back in the bed thinking what to do for Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: I know this chapter may be a little short, but look ford for a battle in the next chapter.**

* * *

The next morning Mikoto woke up from a good night's sleep, she got out of bed and quickly changed from her pajamas into her middle school uniform. She went into her closet and grabbed a small pink shoulder bag and walked back to her bed and took out the black plastic bag she had thrown under it last night, she opened it up and took out an item and threw it into the shoulder bag she took out her closet. Before stepping out of her room Mikoto peeked down the hall in both directions to check and see if anybody was there, the last thing she wanted was for someone to see her and ask what was in the bag. Finding it safe, Mikoto tiptoed all the way to the front door ducking and dodging every person she saw, because with every person that refers Mikoto as Misaka-sama she was bound to get unwanted attention if seen by her fellow colleagues and underclassmen.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko yelled literally falling from the sky and landing on Mikoto's back. "Good morning my Onee-sama, please allow Kuroko to indulge herself in your wonderful bosoms today." She asked rubbing her face against Mikoto's chest.

A vain popped out of Mikoto's forehead. "Kuroko, this time you're unlucky for two reasons. First I'm able to get angry again, and second we're outside of the dorms so I don't have to hold back." Mikoto said electrocuting her roommate.

Kuroko yelled as 10,000 volts went surging through her body then fell to the ground fried to a crisp. "Onee-sama, are you going somewhere again, what's with the bag?" She asked slowly picking herself up off the ground recovering from the shocked she received from her Onee-sama.

Mikoto looked away blushing. "It's nothing Kuroko." She said then changed the subject. "So do you have work at Judgment today?"

"Just some office work with Uiharu for a half day then meeting up Saten-san for lunch later on, why don't you meet up with us Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked.

"Sorry Kuroko I umm, have some things to do today so maybe next time." Mikoto smiled nervously.

"Ohhhhh! So is Onee-sama going out with a boy again?" Kuroko asked with a sly grin across her face.

"NO!" Mikoto yelled then stormed off down the street.

"Hehehe! Onee-sama you can't keep anything from Kuroko, I know where you hide all your secret stuff." Kuroko teleported herself into her and Mikoto's room and walked towards the bed. "I know she keep's that stuffed animal she sleeps with under her bed, but I wonder what else she keep's under there?" Kuroko asked to herself reaching under the bed and taking out the black plastic bag under the bed." Oh my, what could this be?" Kuroko said opening the bag and seeing what was inside. "Oh my! W-what is this doing under Onee-sama's bed? "Kuroko yelled in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile Uiharu Kazari was walking down the streets to the 174th Judgment branch office she where she worked at, she had finally made it to the office and was trying to get her key into the keyhole. Uiharu was humming happily to herself listening to her music player when her skirt was lifted up from behind; she turned to find her best friend Ruiko Saten. "So, you're wearing pink and white stripes today Uiharu?" She asked.

Uiharu's hair flew up as she let out a loud squeal from the shock of having her skirt lifted up. "S-Saten-san what do you think you're doing?"

"Just checking to see if you're wearing Panties today." Saten smiled.

"I always wear them; you're so mean Saten-san."

"Aww come on Uiharu I'm sorry, forgive me please?" Saten asked hugging her; suddenly the two hear yelling out of nowhere.

"Uiharu… Uiharu there's trouble." Kuroko yelled teleporting herself in front of Uiharu and Saten.

"Shirai-san what's wrong?" Uiharu asked

"It's Onee-sama." she said in a panic.

"What did something to Misaka-san?" Saten asked.

"Look at what I found under Onee-Sama's bed!" Kuroko said dramatically reaching into the bag taking out something white and puffy.

"Shirai-san, Is that a diaper?" Uiharu asked back.

"Yes I want to know what diapers were doing under her bed!" Kuroko yelled shaking Uiharu furiously by her shoulders until she fell on the ground from dizziness.

"Maybe she has a good reason, like night time problems or something?" Saten added.

"What…. never; Onee-sama does not wet the bed, how could you even suggest such a thing!" Kuroko yelled in Mikoto's defense.

Just then someone wearing a blue and gray high school uniform came from behind the three girls and hit each of the girls on the head with a rolled up magazine. "What's with all this noise in front of the office?" Kuroko's and Uiharu's superior and sempai, Konori Mii asked them.

"Sorry Konori-sempai." All three girls said at the same time.

Konori looked down and saw the diaper in Kuroko's hand. "Oh Shirai-san I see you brought the material for today's judgment assignment." She said taking the diaper from Kuroko.

"What?" Both Kuroko and Uiharu asked at the same time looking confused.

"Oh I didn't tell you did I, Uiharu-san your computer skills are needed at the lab in the space station, you will be working in a zero gravity room and there are no bathrooms in side that room, so you will be required to wear this diaper while working. As soon as you are ready to leave, you and Shirai are to head over there at once." She ordered.

"Konori-sempai you're not serious are you?" Uiharu asked nervously.

"Of course I am; Shirai-san will you please give Uiharu a hand, I know that diapers can difficult to put on if you're doing it by yourself."

"Yes Konori sempai, will do." Kuroko said grabbing Uiharu by her shoulders.

"No stop Shirai-san let go." Uiharu said trying to release herself from Kuroko's grip.

"Uiharu stop struggling!" Uiharu was now trying to fight back and putting up a good fight. "Saten-San will you give me a hand please, she's pretty tough today?"

"Sure thing Shirai-san, I'll get her panties off."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop, Shirai-san Saten-san let me GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto had made it to Maime's house and was now standing in front of the house. She pulled out her cell phone and sent Maime a short message telling her she was standing outside the house. Maime replayed back telling Mikoto to go around to the back yard. Mikoto went around the back and went through the gate that was left open for her and found herself in a backyard that was like a park having swings, slides, jungle gym sets, tire swings, and bikes. Maime soon stepped out the sliding glass door that led into her house to greet Mikoto.

"Mikoto-Chan, how are you today?" Maime said hugging her.

"I'm doing good Maime-San, what about Alice-chan how is she doing today." Mikoto responded back.

"She just woke up when you sent me that short message, now let's get you ready before she notices that your here."

"OK" Mikoto said nervously as she walked into the house.

Maime walked Mikoto through the long halls of her house when they reached a room full of diaper changing equipment with a changing table in the middle of the room. "Well this is where I keep most of Alice's diapers and other things; I'll just change you in here so we won't be seen by Alice ok." She whispered.

Mikoto nodded without saying a word and took out the diaper she had hid in the shoulder bag she was carrying, but to her shock it was not the same type of diaper she wore yesterday, this diaper she had bought was the kind that opened up fully with three tapes on each side, and were a lot thicker than the pull-up brand she had on yesterday.

"Oh no I bought the wrong kind!" Mikoto yelled hitting herself on the head.

Maime gave Mikoto a sympathetic and patted the girl on the back. "Mikoto-chan I'm not going to make you do this, I'm asking too much of you so let's stop with all this pretending and just tell Alice the truth, then maybe she will understand."

"No I made a promise that I will help Alice-chan make friends and I will, and plus all of the other kids are probably on their way here as we speak."

"OK but only if you're sure about it." Maime said as she looked into Mikoto's eyes and seeing her determination. "Ok then then let's get started."

Mikoto began taking off her clothes then neatly folded them up and placed them in her shoulder bag, then climbed up onto the table bare naked then laid back. Maime noticed that Mikoto was very stiff lying down on the changing table. "Just try and relax Mikoto-chan, I will try and make this as quick and possible. I don't want to use my power on you today because you might get careless in front of the other kids and accidentally be seen in your diaper." Maime took the diaper and unfolded it and slip it under Mikoto's bottom, then loud footsteps could be heard from down the hall, both Mikoto and Maime jumped when Alice came running into the room.

"Onee-chan you're here again today?" Alice said happily running up to the changing table. "Hey is mommy changing you, after your done let's play ok?"

Mikoto just nodded her head in silence, knowing Alice was just standing there watching her have a diaper put on her made Mikoto even stiffer. "Alice dear why don't you wait in the other room while mommy finishes changing Mikoto-chan, she will play with you soon."

"But mommy wait you forgot something!" Alice said suddenly then bolted out the room and shortly returned holding two bottles in her hands one being baby lotion and the other baby powder. "Without these Onee-chan will get a nasty diaper rash on her bottom mommy."

"Oh dear, thank you sweetie, now how could mommy have forgotten those?" Miami faked laughed. "You're such a good girl Alice." Maime said taking the bottles from Alice then patted Alice on the head then sent her off with a pat on the behind. "Mikoto-chan I am apologizing to you right now and I ask that you please bear with me." She whispered.

Mikoto nodded again blushing as baby lotion was rubbed into her private area and bottom, the cold and wet feeling of the lotion caused Mikoto to kick her leg's in recoil missing Maime's face by a couple of inches. Next the baby-powder was applied, the pleasing scent of the powder made Mikoto slightly less tense, but still nervous. She crossed her arms and tried not to crack a smile as the tickling feeling of the powdering being rubbed into her skin comforted her, Maime saw this and realized that Mikoto may be enjoying this a little and let out a small chuckle. Last the diaper was tightly pulled up and all six tapes were applied keeping the diaper in place.

Maime helped Mikoto off the table and the first thing she noticed that her legs were forced apart and that walking would be difficult. Maime slipped the same dress Mikoto had on yesterday over her head and helped get her arm's through the sleeves, then took out a cloth diaper cover that was same color and design of her dress and snapped it over Mikoto's diaper.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww! Don't you look adorable" Maime said pinching Mikoto's cheeks. She noticed that Mikoto had a kill me look on the face so she used her Mental Regression power to take away her modesty and embarrassment again.

Mikoto jumped back. "Hey warn me before you use your powers on me like that!"

"Sorry but you looked like you were going to die of embarrassment if I didn't do something, I know I said I wasn't going to use my power on you today but you looked like you really needed it." Maime smirked. "I wasn't even planning on using baby lotion or baby powder on you because I thought it would make you feel even more embarrassed and like a child but Alice came into the room and I did not want her to get suspicious." Maime said patting Mikoto on the head. Mikoto just shook her head and Maime asked." So what was the plan for today?"

Mikoto answered "On my way over here I went to the child error kindergarten and also talked to some of the kids at the park, they all said that they will come over and try and make friends with Alice, I told them about her problem and that they had to be extra nice to her."

"Oh really; thank you so much Mikoto-chan. I can't tell you how much this makes me happy to know that Alice is going to make some new friends." Maime said with excitement.

* * *

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. "Coming!" Maime yelled as she walked to go answer it. At the door were four kids' two girls and two boys. Maime greeted them at the door. "So you must be the kid's Mikoto-chan was talking about, welcome all of you please come in."

The kids said in unisons. "Can we play with Alice?"

"Sure thing Alice will be down in a bit ok." Maime told them smiling.

"Hey it's Onee-chan." One of the girls said running up to Mikoto.

"Wow your dress is really cute Onee-chan; I want to wear one just like it." Another girl's said.

"I don't know isn't she a little too old to be wearing something so kiddy like?" One of the boys asked smartly.

"WHY YOU!" Mikoto screamed clenching her fist.

Maime grabbed Mikoto's arm and whispered in her ear." Mikoto-chan I think you'd better stay leaned up against a wall if you don't want the other kids to see what's under the dress you're wearing, and also will you please do me a favor and go get Alice for me while I will lead the kid's into the back yard?"

Mikoto nodded as she waited for all the kids to leave the room first before she walked to Alice's room, when Mikoto walked her inside she found Alice playing be herself with her dolls. Alice turned around and saw Mikoto.

"Onee-chan you're here to play with me right?" Alice asked.

"There are some kids I want you to meet, there in your back yard playing as we speak." Mikoto responded.

"No I don't wana." Alice said pout like. "Kids are mean and they make fun of me because I have to wear diapers."

Mikoto walked over and picked Alice up holding her in her arms. "You won't have to worry about that, like you these kids also have special needs, so you should be able to get along with then just fine ok." Mikoto left Alice's room and carried Alice to the backyard and all the kid's gather around and greeted Alice.

"Wow you have a cool back yard Alice." One of the girls said.

"Yeah I wish I could live in a place like this, you wana play?" The other girl asked.

Alice was nervous at first, but saw that these other kids were not that same kids that bullied her at her old school, she smiled. "Yeah let's go play on my swing set."

While swinging Alice Asked. "So tell me you girls don't think I'm a baby because I have to wear diapers?"

"No I wet the bed at night so I have to wear them to bed every night." The first girl said.

"The place I stay at makes kids under a certain age wear diapers to bed to avoid cleaning up wet sheets in the mornings, but I never use them". The second girl said.

"So what are you names?" Alice asked

"My name is Christy." The first girl with long brown hair wearing an orange shirt and white skirt answered.

"My name is Serena." The second girl with red hair wearing a light blue dress answered.

The boys ran over to where the girls were playing and greeted themselves. "My name is Kouta." The first boy said, he looked like the leader of the group just wearing a black shirt with shorts.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Toyoma." The second boy introduced himself. He looked like the bookworm type and had thick glassed on his face. He had on a green button up shirt with bowtie around the collar of his shirt and wore black pants.

After the greetings were over with the boys asked the girls to play tag, and the kids all agreed that Alice would be it, and the others ran to go and hide while she counted to ten.

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroko, Uiharu were walking back from their Judgment assignment at the space station, Saten had tagged along just to see what the inside of a space station looked like. "Come on Uiharu you're not still pouting are you?" Saten asked her.

"Well I would not be so mad if I did not have to walk home in a wet diaper because someone lost my panties." Uiharu pouted some more.

"Well if you had not put up such a struggle while Shairi-san and I were trying to get that diaper on you I would not have lost them, right Shairi-san?" Saten asked then saw Kuroko face that looked horrified.

Kuroko was staring at something real hard. "Is that Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked pointing with a displeased look in her face.

"Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked. "Where is she-?" Uiharu froze when she saw Mikoto's appearance only wearing the pink dress, but the biggest shock of all was when a gust of wind blew by blowing up Mikoto's dress reviling the diaper she was wearing.

The three girls stood there with their jaws hanging wide open in awe. "Excuse me but do you girls know Mikoto-Chan?" Maime asked walking up to them.

"Yes she's our friend." Saten replied back. "But why is she…..?"

Maime then explained the whole situation to the girls so they could understand why Mikoto looked like an over grown toddler at the moment. Just then Maime heard Alice arguing with Kouta about something and ran over to stop them.

"Shut up I am not a baby." Alice yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Yes you are, you keep complaining on how you can't catch anyone and ruining the whole game you big baby." Kouta yelled back.

"Kouta stop it now!" Mikoto said walking up to him then Alice shoved Kouta onto the ground.

"Alice stop it right now that is not the way to treat your friends!" Maime said grabbing her.

"But mommy he made fun of me-"

"That does not give you the reason to push him now say you're sorry now young lady." Maime said sternly.

"Get out." Alice said in a low tone. "ALL OF YOU GET OUT, I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS!" Alice yelled running back into the house.

"Alice-chan, wait!" Mikoto said running after her.

"Kids I'm sorry the way my daughter acted just now, but you're going to have to leave right now ok.

"Don't worry we'll see that they get home safely ok miss." Kuroko said walking up Maime.

"Thank you so much girls I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble today." Maime said. She then walked back into her house and went to where Mikoto was standing outside Alice's room.

"Maime-san I'm so sorry." Mikoto said sadly.

"No Mikoto-chan it's not your fault, Alice just needs to learn to get alone with others. It's my more my fault for keeping her secluded for so long."

"Yeah but if I had not had brought those kids over here then she would not have gotten hurt like she did today, it's all my fault." No matter how much Maime tried to comfort Mikoto she still blamed herself.

Shortly Mikoto Changed back into her school uniform and left Maime's house and went back to the dorm's. "Welcome back Onee-sama." Kuroko greeted her.

Mikoto just walked past her without saying nothing and flopped face first on her bed. "Did something happen today Onee-sama? You don't look too good." Kuroko said.

"Sorry Kuroko just leave me along right now!" Mikoto said with her face still buried in her pillow.

* * *

Back at Maime's house. "Alice please open the door, Mommy's not mad any more I promise I just want to talk." Maime reached for the door knob again when the door opened by itself. Maime found Alice in a corner and walked over to her. "Come on sweetie let's talk ok Mommy did not mean to get mad." Maime reached for Alice, but she turned around with and evil look on her face. Maime was then grabbed by her neck by a translucent hand and as thrown into a wall." Alice what are you-… No you're not my daughter."

"How can you say that mother, I am your daughter, the first level 6 to be born!" Alice told her.

"No! Give her back… GIVE BACK MY LITTLE GIRL!" Maime yelled.

Alice used her translucent hand AKA vector to hold Maime up by her hair. " She doesn't want to come out so I'm here to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early the next morning, Kuroko was already out of bed fully dressed and was currently standing over her Onee-sama's bed with perverted thoughts running through her head on how she wished she could do this and that with her Onee-sama, in the same bed , but saved them for another time to deal with the current matter at hand. "Onee-sama it's time to wake up." Kuroko said shaking her sleeping roommate. "Onee-sama." She called out once more.

"Kuroko leave me alone, I'm still trying to sleep." Mikoto said with her face buried in her pillow.

Kuroko sighed. "Onee-sama you've been laying awoke in your bed for the past fifteen minutes so please get up."

"Just leave me alone Kuroko!" Mikoko said rolling over in her bed so she was not facing her roommate.

Kuroko sighed again. "I guess I have no choice." She placed her hand on Mikoto's back and teleported her outside her bed making her hit the floor.

"Owwwwwwww! Hey what did you do that for Kuroko?" Mikoto yelled as she looked up and saw Kuroko holding up one of the diapers she had hidden under her bed. A horrified look shot across Mikoto's face. "Kuroko where did you find that?" Mikoto asked then panicked when she saw a strange look on her roommates face. "No wait it's not what you think I-"

"It's ok Onee-sama." Kuroko placed a reassuring hand on Mikoto's shoulder. "Maime-san told me everything; she told me that you are trying to help her daughter Alice-chan make friends because she had taking a liking to you thanks to a misunderstanding."

"Yeah I was but…."

"But nothing Onee-sama!" Kuroko cut Mikoto off. " It's not like Onee-sama to give up on a promise; The Onee-sama I know can do whatever she sets her mind to and Kuroko knows that for a fact, so tell me are you really going to give up on helping Alice-chan?"

"But it's all my fault, if I had not have forced Alice-chan to play with those kids yesterday then she would not have gotten hurt." Mikoto said sadly.

"Enough sulking Onee-sama!" Kuroko shouted making Mikoto flinch; it was the first Kuroko had spoken to her in that manner so Mikoto was taken back by it. Kuroko sighed yet again shaking her head. "It looks like Kuroko is going to have to show Onee-sama some tough love then." She walked over to where Mikoto was lying and teleported her pajamas and panties off her body leaving her completely naked.

"Hey stop it Kuroko what do you think you're doing, I'm not in the mood for this today!" Mikoto said blushing trying to cover her body with her arms.

"Onee-sama if you feel that bad about it then take responsibility for what you did and go talk to her. Alice-chan loves you; she does not seem like the type of girl who would hate you for something like that."

"But Kuroko I-"

Kuroko stood over Mikoto. "No butts Onee-sama, now you're going to put these diapers on and go talk to Alice-chan and tell her to not give up making on friends, because the Onee-sama I know would never let her friends give up on something that they are capable of."

Mikoto smiled at Kuroko making her jump back in fear of getting wacked over the head or electrocuted for forcing her Onee-Sama out of bed and into the nude. "Thank you Kuroko you're right, I can't let Alice-chan give up on making friends so I will go and speak with her one more time."

Kuroko smiled. "That's the Onee-sama I know, now then please let me help you get ready so we can be on our way." Kuroko asked spreading the diaper across her bed, she then went into her dresser and took some baby lotion and baby powder and motioned Mikoto to come to her.

Mikoto lay down on the diaper and was blushing furiously as Kuroko applied both the baby lotion and baby powder to the right places and snuggly taped the diaper into place. After the work was finished Kuroko took a minuet to stare at her diaper clad Onee-sama while she was still covering her chest with her arms.

"What?" Mikoto asked as Kuroko was still looking at her as if she were in a trance. "I know I look weird but stop looking at me in the manner, it's creepy." Mikoto shivered.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko froze for a moment then spoke again. "Please call Kuroko Okasan (Mother), my little akachan (Baby)."

***Buzz*** Sparks went flying throughout the room and Kuroko was left lying on the floor burned to a crisp.

"We had a moment going on and you just had to ruin it you freak in' pervert!" Mikoto yelled, she stormed off to her closet then got dressed into her school uniform, she then reached for the shorts she usually wore under her skirt but Kuroko took them first and teleported them out of sight.

"Sorry Onee-sama but that diaper is far too thick for you to be wearing shorts under your skirt."

Mikoto sighed. "You know Kuroko it really scares me on how fast you recover from my electric shock's now a days, and you can't expect me to walk around in public wearing a diaper under my skirt can you, what if someone sees me?" She blushed.

Kuroko grabbed Mikoto by the hand. "Don't worry Onee-sama I will teleport us the whole way. Uiharu and Saten-san should be at Maime's house as we speak so we'd better get moving."

"You're right, lets go." Mikoto responded.

Kuroko teleported them both out the room.

* * *

After seven teleporting jumps Mikoto and Kuroko made it to in front of Maime's house. When walking through the yard the girls noticed that something was off; the front door was sitting wide open and the door had huge gashes going through it. Both girls entered the house with caution as they took a look around the living room, it looked like I fight has taken place, the walls and everything around them were scratched up, but the thing that scared Mikoto and Kuroko the most was seeing flower petals from Uiharu's head band on the floor torn to shreds.

"What could have happened here?" Mikoto asked completely shocked. "Kuroko call Judgment or anti skill and tell them what we found."

"I'm already on it." Kuroko said then put down her cellphone when she saw Alice crouched in a corner crying. "Onee-sama come quickly, I found Alice-chan!" Kuroko yelled from across the room. "It's ok Alice-chan don't be scared come here." Kuroko said genitally as she reached to touch her when one of Alice's vectors struck Kuroko in the chest sending her flying into a wall leaving crater behind.

"Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled as she ran towards her friend. "Kuroko are you ok, what just happened?"

"Onee-sama run!" Kuroko said grunting holding her rib cage, but it was too late Mikoto was grabbed by both her arms and her leg's, spreading her body out X style by four of Alice's vectors.

"Hello Onee-chan are you here to play with me again today?" Alice asked in a demented tone.

"Alice-chan is this your doing? Stop this rite now!" Mikoto demanded.

"But why should I stop Onee-chan? I'm having way too much fun." Alice said as she slammed one of her vectors fist into Mikoto's stomach.

"ACK!" Mikoto yelled as the wind was knocked out of her. Mikoto struggled to get herself free from Alice's vectors, but there grip on her was too great.

"What's wrong Onee-chan? Don't you like me anymore?" Alice asked slamming her vectors fist into Mikoto's stomach again causing her to start drooling, this time cracking sounds could be herd.

"Alice-chan please stop, why are you doing all of this?" Mikoto pleaded, her voice was real low, but was struck in the stomach a third time this time causing her to release her bladder wetting her diaper heavily.

"No Onee-sama!" Kuroko got up and teleported herself to where her Onee-Sama was being brutally beaten, Kuroko wrapped her arms around Mikoto's neck and her legs around the girls waist and teleported both of them a safe distance in another room away from Alice's vectors. Both girls fell out on the floor holding their stomachs and rib cages in pain. "Onee-sama are you ok?" Kuroko asked wryly.

"Yeah I'm fine Kuroko." Mikoto said breathing heavily gasping for air. "But what's going on, why is Alice-chan doing all of this?"

"Right now that does not matter Onee-sama, we need to get out here and tell Anti-skill about this and-" Suddenly a vector shot through the wall and grabbed Kuroko, she was dragged through the hole in the wall and was brought back into the room and held high in midair in the same style Mikoto was been held in earlier.

"No Kuroko!" Mikoto yelled as she jumped through the hole trying to save her friend but was slammed face first into the ground and pinned down to the ground by two more of Alice's vectors unable to move.

"So you're a teleporter, can I play with you next?" Alice asked in a demented tone again. Kuroko was going to use her power again when she was slammed to the ground from a high distance leaving her motionless. "The weakness of a teleporter is they must have complete focus to where they want to teleport to, but if they can't see anything then their power is useless." Alice made one of her vectors seeable and covered Kuroko's eyes with it.

"Now what Kind of game should we play together?" Alice asked lifting up Kuroko's skirt with her bare hands. "Wow these are some cute panties, I wish I could were them." Alice said then ripped off Kuroko's panties right from under her.

Kuroko jumped when she felt herself exposed "No stop it!" She yelled struggled to get free.

"Sorry Onee-san but I wan'a play, but if we're going to play together then you're going to have to wear something a little more appropriate." Alice then walked away still holding Mikoto and Kuroko down with her vectors and dug through the remains of what use to be a cabinet and pulled out her diaper bag with her bare hands again.

Alice walked back towards Kuroko unfolding a diaper lifted her skirt and slid the diaper under her bottom. Kuroko realized what was going on, but helpless to stop Alice. After Alice used lotion and powder on Kuroko she brought the diaper up in between her legs and taped the diaper into place.

"There now all better, now we can play together!" Alice laughed. "You look so cute just like my dolls."

"I am no one's play thing, now let me go thing instant!" Kuroko shouted in anger.

"Alice-chan stop this and let Kuroko go, if you're mad at me then take your anger out on me, don't take it out on others." Mikoto shouted.

"Angry? I'm not angry Onee-chan; I'm just having a little fun that's all." Alice then started rubbing places on Kuroko's body, places where a woman should not be touched.

"Ohhh!" Kuroko let out a loud gasp and jerked her body left and right, really trying to get free this time as Alice kept touching her her.

"Wow you sure make some weird sound, don't you Onee-san?" Alice snickered

"Alice-chan stop it now, what are you doing to her?" Mikoto yelled blushing.

Alice just ingored Mikoto's words.

"Stop it what unsightly things are you doing to me?" Kuroko yelled with tears streaming down her eyes feeling violated.

"I'm just doing the same things the doctors did to me when I was being tested on; they told me it all was all part of the experiment." Kuroko let out one final scream then suddenly stopped moving all together.

"KUROKO!" Mikoto screamed surrounding her body with electricity, forcing Alice's vectors off her. "Alice if you do one more thing to Kuroko I'll never forgive you, now let her go!" Mikoto demanded, Alice just scoffed and threw Kuroko towards Mikoto; she caught Kuroko and held the girl in her arms. "Kuroko please be ok... Answer me, please." Mikoto begged as she was in tears.

Kuroko reached up and touched Mikoto's cheek to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Onee-sama, I'm fine so please stop crying."

"Oh thank goodness." Mikoto fell to her knees in relief.

"But it's a shame Onee-sama, I always imagined that you would do those kinds of thing to me." Kuroko said groping Mikoto's chest.

***Pow***

Kuroko was now lying flat on her face with a giant knot on her head.

"Kuroko that's not Alice-chan, there's something wrong with her. I think she's reverted back to her old self."

"I Know all about her Onee-sama." Kuroko said slowly getting up. "I could not find any info on her in the Judgment data base so I had Uiharu hack into Academy City's top secret files and looked up her information and found out about her being tested on for lab experiments to become the first level 6."

"Yes but she went crazy with her power back then like she is now!" Mikoto stated. "We need to find some way to stop her before she hurts herself like last time."

"Yes but how Onee-Sama, she's too strong for us to handle!"

"We need to find her mother Maime-san, maybe she could help us calm Alice-chan down and she'll go back to being her old self. Kuroko you said that Uiharu-san and Saten-san was already here right?"

"Yes Alice-chan must have gotten to them first and are now holding them hostage somewhere in this house."

"Then Kuroko you go look for the two them and Maime-san, I'll stay here and fight Alice-chan until you get back."

"What are you crazy Onee-sama?" Kuroko yelled. " She's a level 6 you don't stand a chance against her by yourself, she's way too powerful and you don't even know the full extent to her power."

"Just go Kuroko." Mikoto demanded. "You know I can't fight her full force with you here." Mikoto then smiled and poked Kuroko on the head with her index finger. "Just trust your Onee-sama ok."

"Fine then Onee-sama, but don't let that girl grab a feel all over you again, only I'm allowed to do that." Kuroko said then teleported away.

"Ok Alice-chan it's you and me, now let's settle this." Mikoto said charging electricity sending it into the floor allowing it the surge through the walls then bursting out at Alice from all directions.

Alice used her vectors to block the attack, and then she countered by throwing three of her vectors at Mikoto. Mikoto jumped out the way just as she was about to be hit and shocked Alice's vectors stopping them. Alice then tried the same move over again and the same thing ended up happening and Alice was left defenseless. Mikoto charges up and struck Alice in the chest with a giant ball of lighting, knocking her to the floor.

"What's going on?" Alice asked slowing getting up. "Why can't I hit you? You shouldn't be able to see my vectors."

"It's simple!" Mikoto smirked. " I keep a constant field of electricity around my body, so once your vectors penetrate that field I'll know when and where to dodge, that and I also learned that you only have seven of those vectors that you can control.

"How did you figure that out?" Alice yelled angrily.

"I figured that out when you had Kuroko and I pinned to the ground. You used five of them to hold Kuroko and only two to hold me down; Then I noticed when you put that diaper on Kuroko you were only using your bare hands."

"So what, Know that won't save you!" Alice threw all seven vectors at Mikoto"

Mikoto jumped and stuck to a wall using static electricity on soles of her feet and fired an electric shock at Alice's vectors stopping all seven of them at the same time, then she jumped close up to Alice and grabbed her by the arm and shocked her sending electricity coursing through her body. Alice yelled as thousands of volt's surged through her body and fell to the ground.

"Had enough Alice-chan?" Mikoto asked standing over her breathing real hard. "Why don't we stop this so talk things over, I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"I not yet finished yet!" Alice yelled attempting to hit Mikoto with her vectors again but Mikoto shocked them disabling them again.

"That's it Alice-chan!" Mikoto said in a stern tone." I think you need to be taught a lesson." Mikoto grabbed Alice and pulled her over her lap lifting her dress up.

"Hey wait what do you think you're doing, let me go now!" Alice demanded in a fearful voice trying to get away from Mikoto. Alice knew what she had coming to her.

"Like I said before I'm teaching you a lesson." Mikoto said with static sparking from her hand."

***SMACK***

"OWWWWWWW!" Alice yelled when Mikoto's electrified hand connected with her diapered rump.

"This will teach you to stop treating people like your play things!"

***SMACK***

"OHHHHHHHHHH" Alice yelled again. Mikoto delivered five more slap's until Alice bit her arm forcing her to let go and ran away from Mikoto.

"You….How dare you?" Alice growled holding her bottom. "I am a level 6 you should tremble before me."

"Don't make me laugh; you're just a spoiled little brat who's throwing a tantrum just like a baby." Mikoto Taunted

"SHUT UPPPPPPPPP!" Alice threw all seven vectors at Mikoto in all different directions.

"Oh Crap!" Mikoto jumped and rolled trying to dodge every vector that she could, but caught Alice caught her by the ankle and slung Mikoto around and around until slamming her into a wall then holding her upside down letting her skirt fall leaving her wet diaper fully exposed. Mikoto was not moving.

"Well would look at that, Onee-chan wet her diaper." Alice teased. "Awww! Does the baby need her diaper changed?" Alice asked in another teasing babyish tone.

"No but you will after I'm done with you." Mikoto made a sword out of electricity and cut the vector that was holding her and she dropped to the floor.

"That won't work either; my vectors have high regenerative abilities." Alice used the same vector Mikoto cut off to grab and throw her into a wall again. Alice slowly approached Mikoto with all seven of her vectors ready to strike when out of nowhere lighting shot up through the floor shocking her once more.

Mikoto slowly got up to her feet smiling. "Sorry but I really have a bad habit of not giving up, I can still keep fighting!"

The shock made Alice stumbled back but she did not fall, it only made her madder. "That's it I've had it!" Alice suddenly combined six of her Vectors together to create two seeable giant arms; then she used her last vector to lift herself off the ground so she was floating in midair.

"What in the….!" Mikoto was shocked. "She combined her vectors to make two bigger arms?"

"It's over Onee-chan!" Alice struck Mikoto sending her flying through the kitchen and out the sliding glass door landing in Alice's sandbox in the backyard. Alice walked towards Mikoto lifeless body and raised her vectors right arm ready to crush her, but out of nowhere a hand reached out and touched Alice's vector making it disbursed and disappeared.

"What the- who are you?" Alice shouted at the person.

"You... what are you doing here?" Mikoto asks, weakly smiling at the spiky haired boy standing over her.

* * *

**Authors Notes: I'm not that good at Writing battle scene's, it's one of my many weaknesses as a writer. I'm currently working on that at that moment, but look ford the the conclusion of the battle in the final chapter, coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey biri-biri are you ok?" Touma asks Mikoto helping her up off the ground and on to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine, but what I want to know is what you're doing here?" Mikoto grunted holding her sides in pain.

"I heard about what happened with Kouta and a girl named Alice who lives here. I dragged him back to make him apologize but then I heard a lot of banging going on from inside the house, the next thing I know I see you come flying out of a glass door all beat up, so tell me what's going here?" While talking Touma's eyes gazed down towards Mikoto's skirt and noticed that it was ripped in the front and he and caught a glimpse of her diaper. Touma blushed and Mikoto looked and noticed that he was staring at her.

Mikoto screamed and crouched down covering herself up. "Where do you think you're looking you pervert?"

"I'm not looking!" Touma yelled turning his head blushing harder. "Here cover yourself up Misaka." He then took off his jacket and handed it to Mikoto.

"Thank you." Mikoto said taking Touma's jacket and tying it around her waist.

"Hey don't you dare forget that I'm still here!" Alice regenerates the vector that Touma destroyed earlier and swung at both teens. Touma balled up his fist and punches the vector completely destroying it again. "What, how did he do that?" Alice was shocked to see that her vector was destroyed by the same person again.

"So Misaka you mind telling me what's up with that little girl?" Touma asked.

"No time to explain we've got to stop her, so if you can use you're your right hand to touch her like you did me the other day then she won't be able to use her power and maybe we could end this fight."

"What you want me to fight also?" Touma asked. "Such misfortune, fine I'll help you, and then you can explain to me why you're wearing a diaper." He smirked at Mikoto.

Mikoto's face turned crimson red when she yelled "SHUP UP!"

* * *

Meanwhile Kuroko was still running through the house searching from room to room looking for Uiharu and Saten. "Damn it where could those two be, I've searched this whole floor and I still can't find them anywhere." Kuroko finally made it to the last door in the hallway then listened in quietly as she heard two muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door

The door was locked so Kuroko took out one of the spikes she keeps under her skirt and teleported through the keyhole unlocking it. She entered the room to find both Uiharu and Saten in awkward situations. "What in the..." Kuroko was shocked to find Uiharu tied down to a bed wearing a one piece pink footed sleeper with teddy bears prints and obviously to anyone she was wearing a diaper underneath with a pink tape stuck to her mouth. On the sides of the bed were two robotic hands tickling her feet and stomach causing her nonstop pain from laughter.

Kuroko then looked over at Saten who was strapped to a massage table wearing a small pink shirt that only went down to her bellybutton and thick pink diaper tapped around her waist, and a rubber ball with a black elastic strap attached to it gagged in her mouth. Also on the side of the table were two robotic hands messaging Saten, but in the lower areas of her body where her diaper was, and could she be heard screaming through the gag in her mouth from across the room.

"_This level six version of Alice-chan sure has a sick mind!"_ Kuroko said to herself remembering the time she was violated. Wasting no time Kuroko ran to save her friend's when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and carried off by a female looking robot wearing a maid's uniform.

"Beep boop Beep I detect moisture coming from your diaper miss, please allow me to change you." The maid robot said as she rolled Kuroko to a nearby changing area.

Kuroko put up a huge struggle against to robot trying to get free. "Hey put me down you over grown trash can, I'm not wet because I peed myself you know!" She protested then got angry and hit the robot in the face without thinking.***CRACK* **was the sound that kuroko's hand made when hitting the robot. Kuroko screamed in comical pain shaking her hand furiously.

"Beep boop Beep, that's a bad girl!" The robot scolded, its face then switched from happy to mad as it flipped Kuroko over in an instant and delivered three hard slap's to her diapered behind making Kuroko scream again. She was actually still in pain from the beating she had received earlier from Alice and her vectors, and now thanks to all the struggling she put up from being handled by the robot Kuroko felt worse than ever, her whole body ached in pain but she remembered that her Onee-sama was depending on her so Kuroko used the last of strength to jam one of her spikes into the robot's gear's in its shoulder area, the robot finally lost its grip on Kuroko and released her, despite the pain she was in Kuroko was able to teleport behind the robot the then rip out a wire causing it to stop moving.

After the adrenaline in Kuroko's body subsided from defeating the robot and knowing her friends were now safe the pain became too much for Kuroko to handle as she fell to her knees, but she still crawled over to Uiharu and released her from her bonds and fell out on the ground.

"Oh no Shirai-san, are you ok?" Uiharu hopped off the table and rushed over to where Kuroko was lying.

"Yes I'm fine Uiharu; now please help Satan-san." Uiharu nodded and rushed over and freed Saten from her bond's then rushed back over to see if Kuroko was alright. Kuroko was now breathing heavily and her skin was pale thanks to her injuries. "Uiharu, Satan-san, we have to find Alice's mother who we met yesterday Maime-san." Kuroko said, weakly trying to get back up.

"Are you crazy Shirai-san? Look at you; you're badly hurt we need to get you to a doctor now!" Saten said.

"No Onee-sama is fighting Alice right now, but I don't know how much longer she can hold out against her, and plus Onee-sama asked me to find Maime-san, she's our only hope in stopping Alice."

"But Shirai you can barely breathe and there's a lot of blood around your mouth, you could have internal bleeding!" Saten yelled.

"Please Shirai-san lets us take you to the hospitable." Uiharu begged her partner.

"Please, Onee-sama is counting on me, I can't let her down." Kuroko pleaded with the two girls.

Both girls looked at each other shook their heads. "Saten-san we've got to find her." Uiharu stated.

"Yeah you're right Uiharu, put Shirai-san on my back, I'll carry her." Saten crouched down as Uiharu lifted Kuroko and placed her on Saten's back, Kuroko latched her arms around Saten's neck hanging on.

* * *

Soon the three were out of the room and sprinting down the hall until they reached the other end with two huge double doors facing them. The three girls entered the room and found Maime passed out on a bed. Uiharu walked over to Maime and shook her until she woke up.

"Are you ok Maime-san?" Uiharu asked her.

Maime gave off a soft moan and blinked a few times to clear her vision before seeing the girl's faces. "Hey you're the girl's from yesterday, what are you doing here, and what happened to me?" She slowly stood up. "Wait oh no! I remember now, Alice grab you and your friend and held you both of you prisoner, are you two ok, you aren't hurt are you?" Maime looked and saw Kuroko badly hurt on Saten's back. "Oh my gosh you poor girl, did Alice do this to her?"

Uiharu and Satan did not say a word.

"Don't worry about me we have to help Onee-sama." Kuroko said weakly.

"Don't be silly, as a mother and a nurse I can't leave you in the condition you're in, I must to treat your wounds first." Maime said taking Kuroko from Saten's back and laying her on the bed. Maime used bandages and ointment to treat Kuroko's wounds. "I'm sorry for what my daughter has done to you girls; I don't know where she got this idea on putting diapers on people she likes to play with."

"Please don't worry about that!" Uiharu said suddenly making Maime jump. "I know you've been trying your best to prevent this from happening, so please don't blame yourself."

"Yeah, most parents try and get rid of their kids by sending them here, but you stuck by your daughter." Satan added.

"Thank you for understanding girls." Maime had just finished treating Kuroko's wounds and rested her head on a pillow. "Now you stay here and get some rest Kuroko-chan, we'll take over the rest from here." Maime told her.

"No I can still fight, take me with you" Kuroko protested.

"Out of the question young lady, you need to lye still before your injuries become life threating!"

"But I-" Kuroko was cut off when Maime placed her hand on her forehead, Maime then used her mental regression power on Kuroko. Kuroko tried to speak again but realized she couldn't.

"Whoah! What did you do to her?" Saten asked Maime.

"I just used my power to take away her ability of speech." Kuroko tried to get up again but was gentility pushed back down again, She let out a huge sigh "Listen if you try and get up again I'll use my power to regress your muscle joint's to that of a three month old so you won't be able to sit up on you own let alone walk do you understand me!" Maime said in a strict motherly tone. Kuroko flinched in fear as she saw that Maime was serious down lied back down and stayed down. "Now that we have no more protesting stall we get going?" She smiled making both Uiharu and Saten fearful. The three left Kuroko in the room and ran towards the battle that was taking place in the backyard.

"Hey do you think Shirai-san will be ok?" Uiharu asked Maime.

"Don't worry she'll be fine if she rest a little, plus she should be comfortable sense I changer her into a fresh diaper while treating her wounds."

"I was wondering Maime-san isn't your Mental Regression power just like mind over matter, where you make the brain think something is happening to the body and that something actually something happens?." Uiharu asked her.

"I see you've figured it out Uiharu-chan, I just made Kuroko-chan's brain think that her ability of speech was that of a one year old so she couldn't speak at all. The body can't do what the mind can't process so for example if I made her mind think her leg joints were that of a three month old then she wouldn't be able to walk".

"Wow that's one scary power, like mother, like daughter." Saten thought to herself.

* * *

After going through a flight of stairs three girls entered the kitchen to get to the backyard when suddenly Touma comes crashing through the window.

"Are you ok?" Maime walks up to Touma.

"Stay back its dangerous!" Touma yells as one of Alice's vectors comes after him trying to grab him again. Touma attempts to use his Imagine Breaker but is hit across the kitchen and lands in the next room before he could do so.

"Look at his arm, he's not ok!" Saten pointed out that Touma's arm was purple and blue indicating that it could be or close to being broken. Mikoto rushes in and uses her electricity to gather pots and pans and throw's them at Alice's vector disabling it, Touma quickly gets back up run's back into the kitchen and places his arm on top of Alice's vector destroying it once again, but the second vector smashed through the window and smacks Mikoto over the table, Touma quickly destroy that one also.

"What are we going to Misaka, the moment we destroy those thing's she recreates them instantly!" Touma says.

"Don't worry I have a plain." Mikoto exclaims. "I notice when ever Alice-chan uses both of her vectors at the same time she does not move her body, She must need complete concentration to control both of them because of their size and weight so-." Mikoto walks over and whispered in Touma's ears.

"Ok that sounds like a good plan Misaka!" Touma runs back outside to get Alice's attention. Alice throws both vectors at Touma and he manages to dodge both of them. "Hey is that the best you can do, I know someone who needs to wear diapers who can swing better than that!" Touma taunted the little girl. Alice starts to lose her temper and starts swinging her vectors wildly trying to hit Touma. She finally picked up her swing set and thows it a him. "Such misfortune!" Touma screamed, the swing had just missed him by a couple of inches. "Misaka nows your chance, do it!"

Mikoto sneaks up from behind and wraps her arms and legs around Alice's body and shock's her causing her other vector to disappear and Alice seemed to be on unconscious.

"Is it over?" Touma asked, he walk's towards Mikoto, but Alice's starts moving again she uses the vector she used to keep herself in the air to toss Mikoto into Touma. Alice then recreates her two large vectors and split's back into six separate ones, and then she combines all seven to make one vector that takes the form of a human.

"W-what the... she made another one, and in the shape of a human?" Before Mikoto could blink the vector was standing in front of her. With great speed and power the vector hit Mikoto in her stomach; her feet left the ground as she was round house kicked through the back yard gate leading into the streets.

"No Misaka!" Touma called out to her, but Alice's vector appeared in front of him and hit Touma in his face knocking him across the yard.

"You two will know the power of a level 6, theirs no one who can stand against me!" Alice laughs maniacally.

"Think again!" Touma was back on her feet. "I'm going to destroy that illusion of yours!" Touma charges forth with his fist balled up. "Hitting a little girl may not sit right with me, but it has to be done!" Touma threw his fist towards Alice but it was caught by her vector.

Alice scoffed her vector snapped Touma's arm in two.

Touma let out an ear shattering scream and fell to the ground holding his broken arm.

"Alice stop it right now, that's enough!" Maime called out to her.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Alice taunted back.

"I'll stop you myself!" Maime said running towards her but Alice's vector grabbed her by the back of her neck and held her in place as Alice walks over to her. "Is that all you can do mother? I thought you were going to stop me?" She taunted.

"No sweetie just hoping you'd get close enough so mommy could give you a little surprise." Maime said as held her breath and threw a glass bottle on the ground; purple gas then filled the air around them.

"ACK! What is this stuff?" Alice asks falling to her knees, and could hardly breathe as her vision was getting burry. "You!" Alice yelled as her vector slapped Maime to the ground. "I going to kill you-"

"You're not going to do anything." Mikoto cut Alice off. "How dare you put your hands on your own mother, its unforgivable!" Mikoto was sparking with anger' she took out a coin and charged it up with electricity.

"So Onee-chan still wants to play? This time I'll make sure you don't get back up." Alice's vector charged full force while at the same Mikoto fired her Rail Gun. Both Vector and Rail Gun collided with each other. Both Alice and Mikoto pushed with all their might but Mikoto's Rail Gun shot through Alice's Vector completely destroying it.

"No that was my strongest vector how did you defeat it?" Alice was again short of breath and the gases effect took its toll on her. "What was that gas I breathed in?" She turned towards Maime.

"It's a special gas I made that only affects kids, it numbs the body when breathed in. In a few minutes you won't be able to use your power as the gas numbs the part of the brain that allows ability users to use their powers." Maime said walking towards Alice.

Alice could no longer stand up striate, the whole yard around her was spinning as she was slowly losing consciousness. "Stay back, what are you going to do to me?" Alice tried to back away but she couldn't move anymore.

Maime smiles and picks Alice up then hugs her. "Nothing Alice you are my baby and I would never do anything to harm you, rather you're the level 6 Alice, or the innocent Alice, I love both or you dearly and nothing will ever change that."

The level 6 Alice was then over flowed with emotions she never felt before and hugged her mother back. "I love you too Mommy." She said changing back into her old self, then bursting into a full crying fit.

"There, there its ok honey mommy's here." Maime said hugging Alice tight as she stopped crying.

Mikoto slowly limped over to Maime. "I'm glad she's back to normal, it was really hard having to fight her like I did."

"You and that boy did well fighting together Mikoto-chan, so tell me is he your boyfriend?" Maime asked grinning at Mikoto.

Mikoto blushed hard. "There's no way that idiot is not my boyfriend; he is the lowest of the low saying how unfortunate his life is, it's pathetic and it drives me crazy."

"Oh, so that's the way you really feel about me Biri Biri?" Touma asked as he stood behind Mikoto causing her to flinch. Without a word Touma snatched his jacket from around Mikoto's waist but took her ripped skirt along with it, leaving Mikoto's wet diaper fully exposed. Touma know he was screwed "Oh crap Biri Biri I'm so sorry I did not mean to-"

"YOU…IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mikoto screamed, shooting lighting at Touma.

"Hey you could have killed me with that, and don't forget my arm's broken!" Touma yelled back, backing up.

"THEN SHUT UP AND DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mikoto then started to chase Touma around the yard. Touma ran through the hole in the gate where Mikoto was hit through earlier and ran down the street. "Hey come back here I'm not done with you yet!" Mikoto then tried to follow him but was grabbed by Uiharu and Saten.

Misaka-san stop, you can't run out in the streets like that, you want everyone to see you"? Saten asked. Mikoto ignored them and tried to get free from the grip on her.

"Let me at that bastard, he has to die!"

"Misaka-san please you're doing to make your injuries worse by running around like that!" Uiharu tried to also restrain Mikoto, but it was not working.

Maime walked over and forcibly grabbed Mikoto by her shirt. "Young lady you are going to stop right now, that is no way to treat the boy you love and the person who help you!" She said in a strict tone making Mikoto freeze in her tracks.

"But I told you that I don't-" Mikoto's body pulsed and pain shot throughout her entire body, her injuries were finally starting to get to her. She was sweating not because of the heat, her breathing was unsteady and she could see black dots dancing in front of her eyes. "This is bad!" Mikoto said to herself as she lost all strength in her legs fell over.

"Oh no Misaka-san!" Satan caught Mikoto before she hit the ground. " Hang on you can't pass out like this!"

"This is bad, I need to treat her right away!" Miame said trying to determine the best methods for treating Mikoto's injuries.

"Hey mommy look Onee-chan's diaper is going to leak; you need to change her quickly." Alice pointed out.

Mikoto looked down and saw the pale yellow stain on her diaper becoming darker as she was wetting her diaper again. "What the, what's going on? I can't feel anything, I can't stop the flow." Mikoto's head was ringing with sharps pains also, her whole world was spinning as she was finally over come by darkness.

* * *

A few hours later a woman was standing Mikoto's bed. "Misaka….Hey Misaka wake up now!" A lady yelled at Mikoto while she was still sleeping. Mikoto slowly opened her eyes and saw the dorm supervisor standing over her bed side.

"Dorm Supervisor what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked in a panic.

"I received a phone call telling me that you and Shirai were badly hurt, and now that I see the two of you I know she wasn't lying!" The supervisor yelled making Mikoto flinch.

"But Dorm Supervisor I-"

"Quiet!" The Dorm Supervisor yelled silencing Mikoto, but then turned away not letting Mikoto see her smile. "I heard the whole story so don't bother explaining yourself, but now it looks like for the next couple of weeks you won't be pretending to wear diapers. You were hit in your abdomen area so much it caused you to lose control of your bladder, but thankfully Maime-san has already offered to let both you and Shirai stay here until you're both fully recovered.

"What about Kuroko is she ok?" Mikoto asked her.

"Don't worry she just has some bruised ribs and a mild concussion, but she will be fine if she does not move around too much, but she will be in diaper's for a while just like you Mikoto-chan, but trust me when I say she's far off better than you are." Maime said walking into the room with Alice hiding behind her leg.

Mikoto looked down at Alice and saw her trying to hide. "Alice-chan what's wrong?" Mikoto asked her.

"Onee-chan I'm sorry for what the other me did to you and your friends, I hope we can still be friends." Alice looked down

Mikoto smiled and patted Alice on the head. "It's ok, as long as you're ok that's all I really care about Alice." Mikoto looked over to Maime. "But Maime-san what about the other Alice, what if she takes over again what going to happen?"

"Don't worry about it, we had a heart to heart talk and agreed that she'll only come out if Alice is in trouble or being bullied, but she is not to use excessive force because I have decided to send Alice back to school when summer breaks ends."

"That's good to here!" Mikoto said letting off a sigh of relief.

Maime walked over pulled back the sheets that were covering Mikoto, up and stuck her finger in between the leg hole of her diaper. "Looks like someone might need changing again?" She smirked.

Mikoto's face was beet red and wanted to die at that point. "I can do that my self Maime-San." Mikoto said but her hand was slapped away.

"Mikoto-Chan of you put up a fight I'll do to you what I did to Kuroko-chan." Maime said in a sweet but threating tone.

"W-what did you do to Kuroko?" Mikoto asked now shaking.

"Oh nothing too bad, I just used my power to regress her brain into that of a six month old."

Mikoto was silent.

"Hey Onee-chan isn't it great we get to spend the next few week's together." Alice said happily.

"Yeah just great I'm going to spend the rest of my summer diapers." Mikoto said dryly.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story please look ford to a one-shot sequel to this story called 'The Rail Gun's date' A Touma X Mikoto story so once again look ford to it. **


End file.
